


Malfunctioning magnetism

by Marium



Series: Unfulfilled desire [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Negan ships himself with Rick, Negan's flirting techniques, One-Sided Attraction, Richonne is Negan's notp, pining Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: There are things even Negan cannot have. Not the way he wants to. Not even if it burns him up inside.Or; Negan wants Rick and isn't dealing well with the fact that there are a number of reasons for Rick not wanting him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First: This is my first attempt ever at writing those characters and anything for The Walking Dead, and therefore my grip on them isn't extremely accurate yet. Special mention to Negan, since I know this fandom usually portrays him with many elements of his comic version, who I'm still only vaguely familiar with.  
> I also need to say that Negan's speech patterns are pretty unique. I did my best by adding some variation of fuck more or less every two sentences, but I haven't quite made it yet.  
> And last, jeez I have no sense of measure. This was going to be 4000 words at most. I really need to work on my synthesizing skills.

He doesn’t notice it the first time. Well, he does, of course, since his observant nature is zeroed on Rick motherfucking Grimes, the prick leader of the latest group to terrorize, and notices everything about him. But he doesn’t pay any attention to it at the moment, too focused on his own dramatics and presence to care about it, and only days later does his mind go back to that moment and fix on it like a leech.

Rick’s face has been the amusing picture of fear and horror ever since Negan showed up in front of him. But there are two times that horror reaches the peak and goes beyond it into outer space, making its owner shake and almost cry with fear like a goddamn little baby. One of them, of course, is when dear Lucille is threatening Rick’s child, the psycho in the making. Nothing to be surprised about there.

The other instance, though, is when his eenie meenie miney moe steps in front of that katana woman - _Michonne_ , as he will learn later, one of the few names he will bother to learn, and of the fewer he will to actually remember.

Maybe he would take it into account if he wasn’t too busy with other, more important matters. Namely, beating the biker-looking ginger’s skull inside out and laughing his ass off about it, then enjoying the way everyone shakes in fear as he gleefully comments on Lucille’s good work.

Once the fun, bloody and scream-inducing part is over, he puts all of his attention back to Rick. Other than having been a little assholeish bitch and offed more of Negan’s men than is convenient, Rick isn’t supposed to be anything special. Just another guy to kick off his haughty high horse and pull down into his proper place, in the mud beneath Negan’s boot.

The thing is, though, he doesn’t break down. Not as quickly as Negan expects, at least, not fucking close. Instead of pissed pants and a whimpered assurance that they’ll do anything to please Negan, what he gets is a look from shaking, terrified, but cold and hateful blue eyes, along with a promise of death. It goes straight to his dick.

Huh.

Not that said look stays there for too long - although it does take more tries than he thought at first, and damn if it isn’t hella awesome to see Rick totally unfazed as he faces the rotting dead fuckers - but Negan very much remembers it quite a while after it’s gone.

There’s fire in Rick, defiant and proud and dangerous. A fire Negan has happily pissed on to put out, but he can see clear as day that it’s just a matter of time before it burns again. It makes him grin and lick his lip, and it make him want to eat Rick whole.

God, how he wants to put Rick’s pretty lips to better use when he’s holding his face between his fingers, finally getting him to learn he has a fucking owner now. Or just lean in and steal a kiss from them, if only to see his eyes widen like scared puppy’s when the fact that he belongs to Negan really kicks in. But no. He’ll let the fire start again, just to have the delight of shutting it down all over again.

By the time he leaves, he knows supplies and obedience isn’t all he will be taking from Rick. No, he wants far more, and fuck, he’ll have it.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-

 

‘I missed you.’

He says it mostly to laugh his ass off when he sees Rick’s face, but he has. He has missed Rick, the fierce look on his face, the defiance, and then the desperation and horror. Not more than his surrender, though, seeing him nod completely defeated and accept Negan’s ownership over him. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t jacked off to the memory quite a few times, but if anyone for some reason inquires about it, he won’t lie at all and shamelessly tell them so.

To be fair, he’d have come to Alexandria in advance even without the incentive of checking the state of Rick’s flame. It’s still too soon, but it’s gonna come back sooner or later, and Negan needs to remember him that he has an owner now. He can play with him without letting things get dangerous. He knows for a fact Alexandria’s still digesting what happened, and this little early visit will make that sink in. No funny delusions of chances of resistance.

Strategic matters aside, the visit’s completely worth it just for the look on Rick. Hateful, so very hateful, but not quite defiant. Bitter, but scared. It tickles Negan’s balls just right and makes him tempted to take Rick right there in front of everyone, see just how much he has broken into him, how much he’ll allow before he draws the ‘no’.

He doesn’t do it, though. He feels like it’ll be far more fun to follow him around and see him try to figure out what exactly Negan’s game is. And oh, isn’t it delicious as eating chocolate off a pretty woman’s breasts to see Rick’s slight frown every time Negan comes a bit too close to him or makes a comment a bit too sexual for it to be mere mockery.

Far more delicious, though, would be to see his eyes widen if Negan just leaned over and ravished his mouth like he would kill to do. He can see it; Rick would probably stand still, babble unintelligibly for a few seconds and then he would go back to glaring and ask what the hell that was about. As if it’d be so hard to understand. But Negan would already have turned around and gleefully proceed to take all his shit while laughing at the poor fucker.

Jesus, the longer he looks at Rick the more he wants to do it. Wants him.

He has Rick follow him around all day, or he is the one to follow him if at any moment he has to go somewhere else. He talks to him, smiles at him, touches him, and delights in the glares he gets back. Yes, Rick is broken, but he isn’t tamed just yet. He’ll look into that soon enough.

In the meantime, though, he watches. He keeps his eyes on everyone who crosses their way, and comes to one conclusion: Everyone worthy of some vigilance was present when he made his grand entrance. All the others are simply… fucking weak. Spineless.

He carefully observes how Rick reacts to everyone, the little signs he gives away. Some of them he glares at, as if warning them not to make any reckless shit. Others, he just asks to endure a little bit until Negan’s done messing with them. And to all of them, his eyes tells to get the fuck out as soon as possible and let Rick deal with him. If someone’s going to end up on the bad side of Negan’s temper, Rick wants it to be him and no one else.

That’s good. That’s fucking great, actually. Many things can be said about Rick, but from what Negan has seen so far, the top of that list is that he’s a true leader, a strong one, and that’s something that can’t be said about many. In that moment he feels a pang of genuine respect and sympathy for the man. It makes him even more alluring for Negan to want to take.

Another thing that sends aroused shivers down Negan’s spine is that none of the Alexandrians, even with scowls and angry, judging faces, dare to argue against Rick’s silent order. They just nod imperceptibly and leave when they can. Rick has them trained good, just like Negan’s going to train him.

He notices the way Rick’s eyes wander around constantly, as if looking for someone he can’t find. At first Negan assumes it’s his son, but after that little stunt in which Negan’s been this close to make good on his promise of feeding Rick his child’s one eye, Rick keeps subtly looking around as soon as he sees Carl’s safe.

It’s someone else, then.

The thought quickly vanishes from his mind, though, once his men have finished getting the shit they were supposed to. Negan doesn’t feel like leaving quite yet, so he tells them to go mess with the Alexandrians, bully them a little, take a nap, play pool or whatever the fuck it takes to get them to stop whining they want to go back to the Sanctuary. He still has too much shit to do with Rick.

It’s obvious that Rick’s on the edge of his patience when Negan decides to spend more time than necessary with him, but when Negan demands to be taken to his home, Negan wonders if he’s going to get the other man to jump on him for different reasons than sexy ones. Not that he would complain about an angry Rick pawing at him either.

Sadly, Rick redirects that anger to forcing Carl to not pull any more fucking stupid angry shit, so it remains a fantasy on Negan’s mind, to be revisited later when he’s gotten Rick to offer his sweet ass to him.

He throws his arm over Rick’s shoulder as he is guided through Alexandria and immediately feels his tension spike up above the already high level. A few goofy and lewd comments later, though, it’s more annoyance than tension, and Negan’s having too much fun seeing him squirm so he can’t have that. He allows himself to lean closer and place a loud, wet kiss on Rick’s cheek.

It’s not the kind of kiss he thought of before, but just as he’s predicted, Rick’s eyed widen immediately and he stares at him for a moment, before narrowing them and his glare takes a ‘trying-to-figure-out-this-jackass’ shade. The tension’s back and that’s what Negan wanted, so he laughs loudly, shaking Rick.

“Why, Rick, if you look at me like that you’re gonna make me think you don’t like me, which is pretty fucking sad. I’m just happy as shit we’ve become such good friends, you know?”

Negan raises his eyebrow expectantly, giving Rick a lopsided grin as he waits for an answer. Rick breathes deeply and looks up ahead, lips pursed in an epic bitchface.

“I am too” he mutters through gritted teeth. Negan laughs loudly again and claps Rick’s back with far too much force, almost making him fall on the ground.

They’re soon on Rick’s house, but the man’s clearly hesitant to open the door and let Negan in. A quick, not-subtle-at-all reminder of what’s in stage if Negan leaves the community unsatisfied, alongside a comment about how Carl has approached a dangerous edge today, is enough to make Rick open the door as if he’s seconds away from shitting himself and the bathroom’s too far away.

Only when tempted with the possibility of exploring the house and learning more about Rick does Negan release him from his arm, and he’s only slightly annoyed that Rick visually sags in relief as soon as he does so. He guesses he has yet to actively try to get on Rick’s good side with something other than his asshole branded charm, and he’s still digesting the whole not being in charge anymore thing, so he lets it slip.

Both Carl and Rick watch him as he goofs around the place, delighting in the house and everything in it. Their demeanor is more exasperation than anything else after a few minutes, and he thinks he manages to crack a brief, barely-there smile from Rick’s lips with his antics.

“You know, Rick, this place is sweet as peaches. I sure as fuck wouldn’t mind moving in here with you. What’s that sound like, huh? We’ll be one big happy family.”

“I’m not too sure that’d be what happens” Rick replies in his most unimpressed tone.

Negan doesn’t pay attention to him, though, because he’s already bored with that floor and the stairs are far too tempting. He waltzes up them into the second floor, closely followed by Rick and Carl, who are suddenly back to their mix of anger and fear.

He guesses it’s out of fear of Negan discovering far too much of their personal lives from their rooms, which only makes him far more eager to do so.

“Is this your room, big boy?” Negan asks Rick with his trademark feral smirk. “Am I going to find fun shit here? I’m hoping for a more interesting recording of your pretty face than that fucking gloomy letdown earlier. Or maybe panties of the various women you seduce into your love nest?”

However, before Rick can retort any scathing comment, or Negan can open the door, a sound comes from a different room. A child babbling loudly, trying to get the attention of those she hears outside her room.

Negan freezes, hand midway turning the handle, and he turns around, eyes wide with surprise. Then, in contrast to the horrified paleness that has taken the other two, he grins even wider than he has before, with a gleeful glint in his eyes. He completely forgets about Rick’s room and rushes to the source of the sound.

He almost laughs in a different, genuine sort of delight as soon as he sees that precious baby girl. Ignoring Rick’s angry warning, he goes straight to her and takes her in his arms, eyes shiny with excitement as she looks at him with as much interest as he looks at her.

“My, my, Rick, how the fuck did you think not telling me about this goddamn little angel was a good idea?” Negan kisses her forehead and beams when she giggles in response. He starts rocking her gently. “I think I’m in love.”

Rick doesn’t answer immediately, first because he has to kick Carl out of the room before the brat jumps on Negan, and then because it takes him a few moments to gather his words. Negan doesn’t mind, though, he’s far too engrossed in the precious, adorable, brilliant child for that.

“That’s.... That’s Judith. My daughter” Rick informs reluctantly, pointedly not mentioning _why_ he didn’t wanted Negan to see her.

“Hey, Judith, your dad’s dumb as fuck and thinks I hadn’t clued that in. But he made a fucking cute little angel, so we’ll forgive him for that, won’t we?” Negan coos at the toddler as he shakes her gently in his arms, earning a laugh from her. Rick winces at the use of the swear words, but Negan can’t be bothered to give a shit.

“Yeah, Rick, I gotta congratulate you because you make beautiful as fuck babies. I bet even that little shit you call a son was cute when he had his whole face. But as pretty as you are yourself I don’t think you can make this on your own, so is there any mother around here about to yell at me to not steal her family?”

He turns around just in time to see a shadow gloom over Rick’s face, features hard in a way that Negan hasn’t seen before. His hands turn into fists and his nostrils widen as he takes a large gulp of air.

“Not anymore.”

Now, that could have meant a few different things a decade ago. But with the current state of the world, plus the sound of Rick’s voice, Negan has no doubt what happened to Carl and Judith’s mother.

The grin slowly dies on his lips and he feels a brief pang of guilt in his gut. He knows firsthand what losing a wife feels like - and as every time the thought comes to his consciousness, he pushes the real Lucille to the very back of his mind -, and he knows what he would feel if someone like himself brought her up if he was in Rick’s situation.

Maybe he should have taken a second to think and clue things in before opening his mouth. He silently brings Judith down after kissing her forehead one more time and offers her to Rick, who is all too relieved and eager to have his daughter off Negan’s hands.

“I, huh, shit, I’m sorry, Rick.”

It’s the first time since he laid eyes on Rick that his words are completely genuine, and he sure as hell hopes Rick appreciates that. It comes as much from the guilt as from a sudden feeling of sympathy and a understanding towards the man.

“Don’t mention it.”

Rick’s voice is gruff, but his actions are gentle as he puts his baby back inside her crib, and there’s nothing short of adoration on his face as he puts a kiss on her head. For once, Negan is content to just watch in silence and appreciate that gentleness that he suddenly wishes he could see more often.

A quick assessment tells him that Judith can’t be much older than a couple years. It’s not like he would know well, though, he never had the chance to see a kid of his own grow up. But the point is that Rick’s wife, or lover, or whatever she was can’t have been gone for more than a short handful of years. The pain in Rick must be relatively new, and yet he had his shit rather well sorted up to the moment Negan showed up to fuck said shit up.

It’s a sign of strength and dedication to his group, to have kept them alive through that pain. It’s genuinely admirable, and makes Negan enjoy even more as he gets to see Rick’s gentle side. He leans back and watches with a soft smile on his lips until Rick ushers him out of the room once his girl starts to doze off.

“Only you three live here? You’re taking care of them on your own?” Negan asks curiously once the door is shut behind them.

The is a moment of hesitance in which Rick seems to doubt before slightly shaking his head.

“Many help me with her. We rotate because we have lots of stuff to do. Mostly for you.”

And with that, that little moment of seriousness and sincerity is gone. Negan’s wide grin is back on its place and he saunters down the stairs with Rick, one arm on his shoulder and pressing their bodies too close for Rick’s comfort, Negan having picked up Lucille from where he had left her outside Judith’s room and swinging her on his shoulder.

“My, Rick, I’m fucking honored. That’s why I’m sure we’re gonna make this relationship work. You’re just so concerned with making me happy, you’re just gonna make me fall in love with you all over again. You’re a fucking seducer.”

Rick sighs in exasperation and glares at him, but all it does is make Negan raise his eyebrows as if he didn’t know that all Rick wants in that moment was to have as much distance between them as possible to be able to actually breathe.

He decides to have some mercy on the man and lets go of him- it’s been four days since that slightly unpleasant introduction, after all, and he doubts he’s going to get Rick to jump his bones just yet. He will in due time, though.

Before leaving he makes time for a minor-scale raid on their fridge. Since he’s a gentleman, he forces Rick to sit down and eat with him for a few minutes. The awkwardness of it all is almost cute.

He, of course, demands Rick’s company on the way to the gate, leaving little psycho back on the house. He keeps making obnoxious and lewd comments, and generally making Rick and anyone they come across on the way incredibly uncomfortable. It’s bliss to him.

Rick’s currently too deep in his hate to be anything but angry, but some of the people they meet blush to varying degrees in response to his clearly sexual comments towards their leader. He makes a mental note to eventually find out how much he can make the stiff guy blush. He bets his ass he’ll be cute as shit.

“Alright, you bastards, enough fucking around for the day! Get your fucking ugly faces out here and let these fine as fuck people enjoy their goddamn evening.”

He yells that as he goes through the streets, and by the time he’s at the doors all his people are there too. Rick is visibly eager to see him go, and amusing as that is, that’s not what Negan wants anymore. He’s already had enough fun with that stage.

He sees him fix his eyes on Daryl, who is being shoved into one of the trucks, and he swaggers into his line of vision, leaning towards him with his shit-eating grin.

“Hey, blue eyes, look around here. Maybe, just maybe, if next time you get that ugly shit bitchface off your pretty face and act happy that I’ve personally come to visit you, I’ll let you speak to your redneck boyfriend. I wouldn’t get too close if I were you, though, he stinks nasty as a pile of horse shit. And only if you thank me for having been such a fucking nice guest today, what do you think?”

Rick’s face twists in various ways, and Negan guesses that getting that ‘thank you’ out is more or less like struggling with being constipated. He looks like he’s about to make it, but then Rick’s sight goes at some point behind Negan’s back, and a mix of relief and concern washes over him.

Curious, Negan turns around and is met with what can only be described as a beautiful and feral amazon carrying a dead deed over her shoulders and making her way through his men. It takes Negan a few seconds to recognize her from introduction night.

She looks fucking badass, and Negan delights on it immediately, almost as much as he does on Rick asking her to surrender her hunting price into his awaiting hands.

“Man, I love a gal that buys me dinner and doesn't expect me to put out.”

Immediately, a dark shadow crosses Rick’s face. It’s similar yet different to the one when Negan made the comment at Maggie, but it looks so much more like the one in relation to Judith’s mother.

It’s in that moment that Negan remembers it, the look of over-the-top horror on Rick’s face when Lucille had threatened to use her lovely magic on that woman. Joining points isn’t a difficult task.

Usually, his first reaction would be to tease Rick further, probably about how that woman definitely dommed him in the bedroom. Instead, he finds himself having to push down the urge to press against Rick’s back and whisper in his ear to forget everything about her, because he has a new owner now, and Negan isn’t keen on sharing.

It leaves him a little confused, because damn, he knows he is a dommy as fuck bastard, but he didn’t know he had that sort of streak. He has no claim on Rick, and even with his wives the faithfulness matter is mostly a control and pride thing.

For the first time, he wonders if he wants Rick for more than a few casual fucks.

Later, halfway to the Sanctuary, Negan looks into the back of the van where Daryl is sitting on the floor.

“Hey, doggie. That Nubian queen back there, what’s her name?”

It takes a far too long while, and Negan is about to turn around in his seat and demand an answer in a much less pleasant way when the answer comes.

“Michonne” Daryl responds in his gruff drawl.

Negan hums, pondering on it for a moment, and looks back ahead. He absently taps his fingers on his knee, thinking of the relief on Rick’s face once Michonne was within his reach. For some reason, he doesn’t think he’ll be forgetting it soon.

“Michonne” he repeats, and, as Simon surely appreciates, for once he doesn’t say anything the rest of the way.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-

 

Negan has been to Alexandria four fucking times now since he took control over it about a month and a half ago. He doesn’t think he’s visited any of the other communities under his rule so much, and especially not in such a fucking short amount of time.

He sort of wishes he didn’t know why that is, but he sure as hell does. There’s an annoying little reason called Rick motherfucking Grimes with his pretty face and his pretty bluest eyes and his goddamn flame that Negan keeps spitting on again and again every time it sparks up.

In all honesty, he had been pretty sure that by this point he’d have already seduced Rick, have him bouncing up and down on his cock a few times, and maybe then he’d be able to get him off his mind. Reality, though, is that all he has managed to do is tune down the hate a little bit.

And goddammit, every time he looks at Rick, the need to have him grows more and more.

Not only does he find him prettier every night he isn’t balls-deep in him, but every visit contributes to cement that Negan wants all of him. It’s not only lust for his body, or admiration for his skill as a leader and commitment to keep his people as safe as he can at the cost of constantly humiliating himself in front of them. Negan doesn’t want a specific part of Rick, he wants _Rick_.

Continuing with the honesty theme, it makes Negan all gooey on the inside to see Rick smile, even if those rare and breathtaking smiles are never directed at him. And almost as much as he dreams of how tight Rick’s asshole must be, he dreams of being the one to cause that smile.

If it wasn’t such a fucking ridiculous notion, Negan might think that he has a _crush_ on the man. That when he’s finally found someone that’s actually worth his respect and consideration after so many years, he can’t help but _fall in love_ a little bit.

For certain, when Spencer, that huge piece of shit unable to understand the real meaning of Rick’s aforementioned commitment, approached him and started talking about getting Rick out of the way, what pushed Negan to pull his guts out into the streets wasn’t a simple tactical decision based on Rick’s usefulness or reliability. Fuck, not even on the respect he has for the man, deep down in his asshole heart.

No, the visceral and angry reaction was simply because Spencer had wanted to kill Rick, and no one threatens Negan’s boy and walks away just like that.

Fuck, he really has started having _feelings_. Disgusting as dung.

However, whatever goddamn genius has decided to turn Rick into a Negan-magnet has forgotten that magnetism is supposed to work both fucking ways. Because what good is it to him to honestly want someone for something other than their body if every time he looks at Rick he can only see a mildly less hateful face than when it all started?

Negan’s been screwing the hell out of his girls on an even more usual basis lately. Every trip to Rick-land leaves him with plenty of sexual frustration, you see. And hey, he definitely still enjoys his ladies and their various virtues a fucking lot, but it’s not the same. Nor are the many guys he’s been pulling into his bed, with lights turned out so he can fantasize about those asses being Rick’s, and then he kicks them out before they get fantasies of it being anything more than a one-time thing.

And, just because he can be sort of a masochist as well, deep down, just as often as he thinks of Rick, he thinks of Michonne.

He hasn’t called Rick out on how shamelessly and rudely he lied to him about being single. Hell, he gets it, Rick didn’t want to put Michonne in danger by turning her into a weapon against him in Negan’s eyes, and he can’t say he blames him for it.

But Negan is nothing if not a possessive and greedy man, so every time he thinks of her - usually at night, when she surely is fooling around in bed with the guy that should be doing that with _him_ \-  he all but seethes and feels the urge to strangle someone. Sometimes he wishes it was her.

For every visit he’s made and fallen a little more for Rick, he’s in turn also seen how disgustingly in love Rick is with Michonne. Those two aren’t just a couple - they’re a team. A well-greased, perfectly functioning and close together one. Negan’d have to have no eyes to not see it. No ears, too, because their love just buzzes annoyingly in the air like a fucking giant bee or something as soon as Negan’s more than ten feet away.

Hey, Negan is a reasonable man, fair is fair. Michonne laid eyes on him first so she’s got dibs. It’s not like Negan dislikes _her_ , either - hell, she’s a fucking badass and he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t have a little hard-on for her as well. Doesn’t mean that he has to like what she has with Rick. He fucking hates it.

Now, he’s under no delusions that with her gone Rick would jump into his arms like the beautiful princess of Alexandria betrothed to the extremely handsome king of the Saviors and ride off into the fucking sunset. Those are separate troubles; a single Rick would definitely still be a Negan-hating Rick.

It’s a constant reminder of what he doesn’t have, though. Because even if Negan was willing to blackmail Rick into saying ‘yes’, which he fucking isn’t, he has a feeling he’d spend the whole time thinking about how much happier the beauty in his arms would be with her. Because Michonne is the one he smiles to and the one he wants to kiss.

If he had his way, Rick and Michonne as a unity would be gone. He’s even considered taking her into his personal employees in Sanctuary - she’s efficient as shit, after all. But even if her absence would make Rick more open to Negan’s advances, the fact that it’d be his fault to have her away would surely leave him back in square fucking one, or more likely square minus fifty.

Thinking of them makes him seethe like the fucking villain of a kid’s show, for sure, but he also has a morbid curiosity for the couple. He spends a lot of his time wondering about how it all began between them, desiring to know what their story together and how they became such perfect pieces for each other. It’s partly a piece of his greater curiosity for Rick’s overall life until he so rudely broke into Negan’s.

Luckily for him, one of his pets can help him a little with that.

Negan hums absently and practices his swing with Lucille as he waits. Soon enough, the door opens and Daryl blinks repeatedly as if the sunlight burnt his eyes. Which it likely does, Negan thinks with a chuckle. Dwight brings Daryl a few steps closer and then pushes him to his knees, and even though the man clearly intends to fight it, he’s far too weak to do so.

Negan widens his grin as he saunters relaxedly towards the other. Daryl is facing down, but he can just see the grumpy cat face anyway, in the tension in his shoulders and fists. Negan pops his foot up and carelessly tips Daryl’s chin upwards. He laughs again when indeed he is met with the patented Daryl glare, framed in the sickly pale complexion of someone who doesn’t get enough sunlight.

“Easy there, tiger, or you’re gonna glare a hole into my handsome face, and that’s not something I’m willing to forgive.”

Just more dry staring. Negan scoffs and presses up a bit more until he almost makes Daryl lose his balance and fall backwards, then he puts his feet back on the ground before he loses his balance himself.

“Holy shit, Daryl, if you ever try to smile you’ll have forgotten how to do it. Doesn’t your face hurt from having such a constant bitch scowl?”

“I’ll smile the day I see you dead.”

The way Negan’s feet connects to Daryl’s face now isn’t slow and has little of mockery, and it’s going to leave leave a quite ugly bruise on his jaw. Negan grins coldly when he sees Daryl fall on his back with a pained grunt and then be roughly put back up by Dwight.

“Daryl, Daryl, you redneck shit, you don’t believe I want you to work for me bad enough to let any more of that nasty fucking shit slip, do you? You speak to me like that again and I’ll properly introduce you to Lucille.” Illustrating his words, Negan takes his bat off his shoulder and swings her a couple times, close enough to ruffle some of Daryl’s hair. Daryl flinches almost imperceptibly. “But as much as I’d like to send you back to easy street right now,” Daryl flinches again at the name of the song, more obviously this time, “ I actually have something to talk about with you here.”

He squats and inspects Daryl more closely. There’s hate in his eyes, too, and it burns brightly. But absolutely nothing is him is nearly as alluring as Rick is. Not even fucking close.

“Do you want a nice bed for a night, tiger? Something to eat that’s not shitty dog food? We just got some pork from the strangest fucking guys this morning. I might even let you wash all that dirt off, but I don’t know, you seem very close to it, you already had it when we fetched you. Anyway, the thing is I’ll let you out of the kennel for a night if you answer one simple question. Is that too much for your fucking empty skull?”

It doesn’t take a genius to see that Daryl is tempted, and Negan isn’t just a genius, he’s goddamn brilliant. His grin widens as he sees the reluctant but clear interest in Daryl’s face.

“OK, here it comes. Pay attention, I’m not sure all that filth isn’t blocking your ear. I just need you to talk to me a little bit about Rick, huh? And Michonne, too. Tell me about them.”

The expectation quickly vanishes from Daryl’s face and instead is replaced with mistrust. “Why you wanna know that?”

“Because I fucking say I want to fucking know and that’s all you fucking need to know. You’re not here to make the questions, in case that hasn’t sunk in yet, so you better answer before offer’s gone.”

Daryl’s expression goes back to his scowl, with the brand new addition of pursed lips. Negan holds his breath for a few seconds, looking at him expectantly and licking his lips as he waits for the information he so much wants to know to start slipping out of that mouth. About Michonne. About Rick.

He gives Daryl a few seconds, and when it becomes clear he isn’t getting what he wants out of him, he sighs and stands up. He grits his teeth in frustration as he turns around and places Lucille on his shoulder, his knuckles white around her.

“Your loss. You wouldn’t be telling me anything I won’t find out anyway. Dwight, beat the fuck out of him and lock him up again. No food for him until Wednesday.”

 

-0-o-0-o-0-

 

Only problem is that that isn’t quite right, much to his bitter as shit chagrin. With Daryl’s fucking stubborn refusal to help Negan in his epic love story, he has no options but the people in Alexandria to sate his curiosity.

There’s this guy, weird as fuck, Eugene, who isn’t hard to convince to spill his guts out. He tells Negan that Rick and Michonne have been together for little more than a couple months - but the brief hope that what they have is a honeymoon effect is crushed as soon as he lies eyes on them again; it’s clear as water that their affection is strong and has history - but other than that he can’t offer much about them.

Everyone else, a) hates his guts so much that they’d probably kill themselves before giving him something he isn’t threatening their lives for, and in some cases b) they simply don’t know. Many of them have joined Rick when he already knew Michonne and didn’t know how long they’d been together. But all of them know that they had been a chemical love bomb waiting to explode.

He briefly considers coaxing it out of Carl, the kid’s sort of warming up to him, in a strange, probably fucked up way, but Negan’s not going to complain about that. But as soon as Negan mentions the matter of his father’s girlfriend he closes up as fast as he had on that one occasion when Negan asked about his and Judith’s mother - Rick’s wife. The one he lost, just like he had lost Lucille.

It’s not even that he knows what Negan’s interest in it is. Carl sure as hell knows that Negan has the goddamn hots for Rick, he has in no moment bothered hiding that, but he can’t imagine the kid figuring out that the want goes deeper. It’s a matter of respect and love to his father, then. And just as much to Michonne, he guesses.

So with no one to get it out of, Negan is left to wonder about it like a moody teenager who’s jealous because his crush is crushing on someone, which is more or less the situation. He’s like a pathetic old overgrown kid.

 

-0-o-0-o-0-

 

It’s easy to see, and Negan is surprised every single time he does, how much Rick and Michonne are made for each other. They look like a fucking model couple in an annoying and cheesy Valentine’s advertisement.

They are in the porch of their house, talking lowly to one another and occasionally cracking bright smiles at each other. For his part, Negan is a few houses over, leaning on the wall, arms crossed and scowl on his face as he watches them like some sort of creep.

No one’s paying him much attention at this point. With the novelty of having the Saviors coming over to fuck shit up worn off, the Alexandrians have pretty much stopped paying attention to him unless he requests it, more focused instead with not pissing off the goons as they collect Negan’s shit.

There’s also that after the first couple collects they went considerably softer, the point having been made. That’s why Rick manages to be relaxed enough with him around to have a normal conversation with Michonne as he waits for the Saviors to go.

Usually, Negan would be pestering Rick for his attention the entirety of his time there, but today he’s not feeling like it, not yet. He walked away from him after his usual visit to Judith, having gotten her some child stuff and played with her a little. When he does that it’s one of the few occasions he can see Rick looking at him with something akin to appreciation. When he was done, though, the hostility came back and Negan decided he’d rather leave him with Michonne’s company.

Pathetic as it is, he didn’t manage to stay too far away.

So here he is now, almost biting the inside of his lip off as he glares at the most perfectly disgusting couple ever, holding back the desire to go in there and break them apart, push Michonne as far away as possible and ravish Rick after slamming him into the wall.

Mister and Miss ‘Negan look at what you cannot have’ talk for a few more minutes and then they’re kissing. Negan’s breath hitches, his teeth grit and his fingers dig painfully into his forearm as he watches it. After that, Rick goes in one direction, towards the gate, and Michonne takes the opposite one, towards Negan.

He doesn’t think she knows he’s there, because when her eyes fall upon him, surprise briefly crosses over her face before it’s replaced by a careful scowl. She probably intends to not acknowledge him, but Negan feels the urge to annoy her for a while. Talk about pettiness.

“Hey, my fucking gorgeous lady” he greets as he goes from leaning on the wall to standing on his own, hips first, body following. Michonne hesitates for as long as a fraction of second before approaching, which places a wide grin on Negan’s face.

She keeps a safe distance, and the look on her face is of calculation of Negan’s mood. She’s pursing her lips, and when Negan sees she’s not going to greet him back, he shrugs and continues talking.

“Having fun with your boyfriend, I see?”

His voice gives nothing away but amiability, but Negan’s biting down the bitterness of a jealous man. Michonne is a perceptive woman, and Negan knows she would have seen right through it even if he hadn’t made clear to everyone within miles how much into Rick he is. As it is, all it does is to make her deepen her scowl slightly.

“You want him.”

It’s not an accusation, nor any form of hostility. It’s the simple stating of a fact that everyone’s aware of but nobody has explicitly brought up yet, and she doesn’t as much as bat her eyelids as she says it. Negan raises his eyebrows comically and whistles a little.

“Wow, Michonne, straight to the fucking point I see. Since you didn’t ask, I’ll ask myself how’s my day going and I’ll answer that it’s been extremely fucking nice so far, hope yours too and thank you very fucking much.”

Michonne doesn’t look too impressed, but as her eyebrows raise, the left corner of her lips twitches just the slightest bit. Negan’s eyes brighten at that like a star and he laughs out loud as he points at it.

“C’mon, girl! Don’t be shitty and admit that I’m at least a little bit charming! Lighten the fucking mood a little.”

“I don’t think I can lighten this mood. He’s doesn’t want you and he’s never going to, Negan. And he’s not yours, not the way you want him to.”

Her voice is still extremely calm and composed, still straight to the point, and it’s clear that she doesn’t see any sort of threat in the man she’s talking to. Not in this regard, at least, and if Negan wasn’t Negan he’d have to admit to himself that she’s clearly painfully right.

But since he’s as Negan as Negan can be, he pushes those thoughts away. He sways his  hips a little and gives her his wildest wolfish grin.

“Honey, he’s all mine.”

He knows the words are a lie, and he knows Michonne knows, but he can’t be assed to make himself say anything else. His grin grows colder when she rolls her eyes a little and takes a step towards him.

Brave little thing. Then again, that’s a big part of her charm.

“He will listen to you out of fear, Negan, but he doesn’t belong to you. The only way you could make him be with you is if you forced him, and I’ve heard from your people that rape’s something you won’t stand for. Or is that a lie?”

Michonne is clearly willing to believe anything of him. Negan’s eyes narrow to a thin line and his grin drops completely. He takes two quick steps and then he’s mere inches away from Michonne, glaring down at her, who holds his gaze as if she hadn’t seen him kill bloody and laugh as he did it.

“Be careful with what you say, sweetheart” he growls, showing a bit of teeth. “You don’t know the first thing about me, but I will tell you this: I’m not a fucking rapist. If you ever suggest I’d ever do something like that to anyone at all again, I’ll tear so many things right off your pretty fucking body that you’ll be nothing but meat by the time I’m done with you.”

Negan admits that he’s pretty fucking impressed by how unfazed Michonne is in the face of his threat, but he does see a hint of apprehension in her eyes and delights in it. He holds her gaze for a few more moments, and then he cracks a smile and laughs loudly, breaking the tension between them. He leans back, giving her the space she so clearly wants. She sighs imperceptibly in relief.

“And about Rick wanting me,” he continues,  “c’mon Michonne, I’m a professional seducer. He’s a tight up hardass, true, but he’ll find himself victim of my love arts sooner or later.” He winks cheekily at her. “I know you’ll miss him, but if you play nice I’ll let you have threesomes with us.”

If anything, she seems slightly amused by the scenario, because her lips turn upwards a bit and the way she moves her body as she crosses her arms is almost playful.

“Very thoughtful of you. But I think you’re forgetting that Rick’s in love with me, Negan. Even in the hypothetical case you got him interested in you, that doesn’t mean he would leave me.”

“You got a point” Negan admits with a shrug as he sways gently on his heels. “I guess I’ll have to start with being the other goddamn woman, and then slowly let my magic cock convince him to come home to papa. He’ll be fine, don’t you worry about him, I’ll pamper the fuck out of him all the time.”

He can’t help it and his voice goes softer, and so does his expression as he thinks of having Rick in his arms, lying on bed, and the man letting him be all affectionate and loving as he explores his body. He’s lost on his head for a few seconds, enough for Michonne to notice it.

Her expression is closed off now, showing some emotion, but even Negan can’t tell for sure what it is. Her lips are pursed as she regards him.

“You really think you genuinely like him, don’t you?”

“What do you fucking mean, ‘think’?”

He notices that she hesitates for a second right before the ‘like’, and he knows she was going to go for the other ‘l’ word at first. He gets why she would, but he thinks she makes the right call in changing it. Despite everything, he’s not ready to call what he feels for Rick ‘love’.

He does know he feels _something_ for him, though, and he very much doesn’t like having its authenticity questioned. His eyes take a slightly hard hint as he waits for the answer.

“Well, maybe you think you do, but trying to make him smile with lewd comments and giving us a few more inches to breathe won’t do much for him. He’s constantly anxious about the next moment you’ll show up and he’s still terrified of you. If you really cared for him, things would be different.”

“Sweetheart, you people aren’t getting any worse treatment than anyone else around, in fact me being so invested in Rick is making things a lil’ bit better for you, so quit all that poor victim act bullshit, will you?”

“Exactly” Michonne answers, unfazed by his scathing remark. “This is your good, and what does that say about you? You’re a bad man, Negan, and Rick won’t ever forget that.”

“Is that so?” Negan muses lowly, his smirk ice-cold as he approaches her again. “Well, as I said, honey, you don’t know the first fucking thing about me, and you don’t know what I can fucking do. If I set myself to it, Rick’ll have forgotten your name before you even notice.”

“You don’t know anything about us, either, about him. Not really. But I will tell you this: Rick won’t leave me. Not for you. And as long as he’s with me, he won’t have eyes for anyone else.”

Negan sneers disdainfully at her, but that seems to please her, mostly because she’s aware he knows she’s right.

Oh, fuck, she’s right. For all his interest in Rick Grimes, he has managed to find out very few things about him, and what he does know forms a massive puzzle in which most spaces are blank. But one of the things he’s willing to bet Lucille about him is that he’s not a cheater. The subject came up one time, and Rick’s reaction hadn’t been exactly angry, per se, but it told Negan that it was a rather sore point in his past. One more piece to find a place for.

And another thing he’s willing to bet for is that Rick loves Michonne, and there’s bullshit Negan can do about that. He hates it, and it makes him want to beat someone to a bloody pulp, but nothing of that will change anything. Even if he’s able to get Rick to appreciate him in any level, he will never make him forget Michonne, and that means he’ll never be with Negan by his own choice.

The thought leaves a bitter taste in his tongue, and he sneers at Michonne one more time before turning around and going away.

“Weren’t you going somewhere? Fucking do it and make yourself useful, or Rick will get _terrified_ I’ll fucking kill you. Neither of us wants that, right?”

 

-0-o-0-o-0-

 

He heads towards the gate, where Rick is having a more or less civilized conversation with Simon, who’s holding Lucille while Negan goes around. Aside is Daryl, who’s giving Rick some sad shit looks and getting some in return. It’s fun and rather pathetic, but neither of them have earned the right to talk to each other yet.

Simon notices Negan approaching and makes Rick turn around, saying something to him as he pushes him towards Negan. The fucking bastard smirks at him, and Negan gives a sly grin back.

He and Rick meet midway through, and Negan doesn’t bother to stop walking as he makes his hand settle on the back of Rick’s neck like a vice and turns around, redirecting his steps back deeper into Alexandria. Rick gasps a little in surprise, but he only struggles for a moment out of reflex, and then he’s following Negan obediently. That puts a pleased smirk on his lips.

“Come along, pet, let’s go for a walk.”

Negan doesn’t let his grip on Rick go, and he can feel the man’s starting to get nervous the longer their skins are in contact. Negan loves it, though, and only when they’ve reached the outside of some empty house, where usually no one goes nearby and trees block the view, does he let him go by shoving him ahead.

Rick turns around once he’s regained his balance, and the scowl on his face is simply epic as he glares at him. Negan wants to slam him against the wall of the house and kiss the hate out of his face.

“What do you want?” Rick inquires in his driest, most stoic tone. Negan narrows his eyes at him, displeased, but he quickly replaces it with a sardonic smirk and an easy roll of his shoulders.

“My, Rick, what’s with the hostility? I thought we were getting a lil’ bit closer, about to start braiding each other’s hair and fucking gossiping about boys. Or is that just your weird way of flirting with me? You gotta improve those techniques because they’re fucking shitty, man.”

Rick’s expression remains as completely unimpressed as before. Negan bends his knees a little and winks cheekily at him.

“C’mon, Rick, change that face because you’re starting to look fucking constipated, which is nasty as shit. Lighten up! I’m friendly, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, of course.”

He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively now. When all the effect he manages to make in Rick is a transition from 100% hate to 95% hate, 5% exasperation, Negan rolls his eyes and steps forward, friendliness toned down a bit. Rick takes an unconscious step back.

“Fucking fuck, boy, I’ve been making some goddamned efforts here, and some appreciation would be fine as fuck. Look, when your dirty, nasty redneck buddy swinged at me, the usual would be beating that other guy’s skull into tiny pieces, which I was gonna do, but his gal was pregnant so I took mercy and just turned his leg into a kebab, which I consider is something pretty goddamned gracious of me. And as for ginger biker, what can I say,” Negan shrugs relaxedly, “redheads are irritating as fuck.”

“Now, I get that that shit doesn’t get me very high on your ‘people to have blood oaths with’ list, but hey, business’ business and it had to be done. And it’s not like you aren’t a fucking butcher yourself, right? And I let it slip with a tiny as fuck price because, shit, I’m just that great of a guy!”

He opens his arms after that last sentence, and sees some emotions going through Rick’s eyes, anger at first, and then bitter acknowledgement that there was truth in Negan’s words. He’ll be found dead before he admits it, though, so he settles for saying nothing. Negan smirks down at him, tongue between his teeth and enjoying the way all of Rick’s attention is of him, before continuing.

“And Spencer? C’mon, Rick, a thank you for that is in fucking order, I’m still waiting. Fucker waited ‘til you were gone to slip behind your back and start shittalking you. Said you single-handedly got all his fucking family killed and that you’re a power-hungry psycho that needs to be put down and replaced by him. While you were gone risking your precious life to help his useless and disgusting ass. Now that’s bullshit if I’ve ever seen one, so I took matters in my own hands and got rid of him before he cause any more problems for you.”

“And yet, he was a part of my community, who I had taken under my protection. And you gutted him in the street for all to see and laughed about it.”

Rick’s voice is controlled, because deep down he knows that Negan is right and Spencer’s better gone, but still he hates to have seen him dead. Ah, that Rick-branded _commitment_! As much as Negan admires it, right now it makes him roll his eyes.

“He was a pile of shit, Rick, being laughed at is all he was fucking good for.”

Then Negan puts his hand between Rick’s shoulder and his neck and presses him roughly into the wall, his fingers digging almost painfully into his skin. He follows soon, leaving little more than a couple inches between them.

“So what is it, Rick? Why am I so fucking disgusting and unlikeable to you? Was that disappointing ‘I’ve done so much fucked up shit’ failure of a porno just an act to draw hot pussies to your bad boy ass? Do you really think yourself so much fucking better than me?”

Negan’s voice drops two or three tones now, becoming quieter, slower, and his eyes go down to Rick’s lips. He licks his own absently and closes some of the distance, breathing heavily over Rick’s face.

“Or is it just a matter of boys don’t kiss boys?”

Rick’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he is completely taken aback. So is Negan, because in that moment he realizes that, no matter how obvious he’s made a point of being, it’s just now that Rick realizes that Negan’s interested in him that way. He most likely thought that it was all a way of getting under his skin.

It’s completely ridiculous, and Negan can’t help but lean back and laugh out loud, moving his hips forward a little in the process and brushing his groin against Rick’s, who looks a whole new kind of uncomfortable now.

Once Negan’s done laughing, he goes back to his previous position, and so does his attitude. His eyes drill into Rick’s face and fix greedily on his tongue when he licks his lips, thinking of an answer.

“I know you’re less awful than I thought when we first met” he finally starts after a long pause, and his grimace gives away how much he hates saying those words, “and I know this ain’t black and white. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna like you any better. Nor that I can.”

“You don’t have to like me” Negan retorts, _not yet_ he adds in his mind, and presses closer. His body is flat against Rick’s now and their lips are brushing together. He smirks triumphantly when Rick’s breathing hitches and it’s clear it’s not just nervousness that makes it happen. “You can just enjoy me. I can fucking work with that, if you get my drill.”

For all that Negan’s invading Rick’s personal space more than usual, Rick has made nothing to fight him so far. That makes Negan’s smirk grow even wider. He lets his hand that’s not holding Rick down - although he gets the feeling he would remain in place without it - slip downwards and brush slightly over Rick’s crotch. The man shudders and shuts his eyes.

“Michonne.”

He says that one word and nothing else, voice relatively firm. With that, the feeling of victory Negan’s feeling crumbles down and leaves him frozen for a second as his mood goes back to what it was a while earlier. His eyes harden and he greets his teeth.

“Why the everfucking fuck do you have to fucking talk about your fucking girlfriend now, Rick fucking Grimes?”

Rick raises an eyebrow. “It’s kind of relevant, don’t you think?”

Negan grunts darkly, ignoring Rick’s reply, and presses his hand deeper into his clavicle, digging his nails in. That’s it, hearing her name just as he’s about to gets what he’s been fantasizing about is the last straw and now he’s done with it. They’ll think about implications later.

He closes the remaining of their distance and his lips are moving violently against Rick’s, ravishing them. He closes his eyes and lets out a pleased moan, because he’s wondered about those lips so many times and now he’s feeling them, and boy are they up to expectations. He flicks his tongue against Rick’s lips and adds some teeth, nibbling down on them just this side of painful.

Rick’s not showing any opposition to it, which Negan considers both a good sign and an invitation to keep exploring. He doesn’t fight Negan’s lips, or his hands when they frame his face to hold him better nor when they trail down his body, feeling its shapes and squeezing his groin.

No, he doesn’t fight any of it. But he doesn’t show any sign of wanting it, either. No heavy, affected breathing other than a reaction to Negan’s actions, no closed eyes to get lost in the sensations, no leaning into Negan, no shaking with want and anticipation. In fact, he does nothing. He becomes a goddamn statue of himself made out of impassivity.

He’s steeling himself for what’s happening and what’s about to come after, Negan realizes. He gazes on Rick’s still-open blue eyes and sees no sign of affection or even lust, just controlled blankness, and wonders with a pang of pain what it’d be like to see them filled with something warmer. Passion, desire, want, love. How much more beautiful they could be.

Michonne knows, and as much as he would love to, Negan can’t go and steal the knowledge from her.

Rick will allow this to happen, if he has to, but that’s all Negan will get out of him. This is no different that surrendering half his supplies and accepting the Saviors’ dominance over Alexandria as he aggressively welcomes them inside the community. A nasty pill to swallow in exchange of not receiving the gift of anyone’s guts as new street decorations, hanging on the trees like early Christmas lights.

Usually, that would be enough for Negan, knowing that his partner won’t be crying and screaming ‘no’ as they get down to fucking business. But not with Rick.

He thought he wanted Rick in any way, but now, pressing against his unresponding body he realizes that he wants him in _every_ way. Disassemble him and claim him whole, have him melting into his arms.

In contrast, doing anything with him knowing that Rick will simply put up with it makes his stomach fucking turn inside him.

He lasts one more second on Rick, shaking imperceptibly with anger and frustration and digging his fingers into his body to the point he actually makes him groan in pain, but soon he’s pulling away, his face stormy and dark.

Rick’s wide-eyed, surprised that Negan pulled away but painfully visibly glad he did. He quickly stands away from the wall, face flushed slightly, and adjusts his clothes where Negan had disarranged them in his brief exploration. Negan takes the seconds Rick’s looking down to swallow down his disappointment and bitterness and put his slasher smile back on.

“What’s the matter, Ricky boy? You look hella tense there” Negan snickers as he approaches Rick again and clasps his hand on the back of his neck, shaking him roughly. Rick’s eyes widen once more, before looking at him with an unbelieving and annoyed glare.

If he thinks Negan’s going to acknowledge what has just happened as a reason to change his behavior, he’s pretty fucking mistaken.

“Maybe you could use a massage, don’t you think? Leaves you all fucking gooey and smiley. Make sure to ask for a happy ending, too.”

Negan winks at him one more time and swirls around in an almost dance-like move. He gives a few steps and looks at Rick over his shoulder as he swaggers away.

“I mean it, Rick. It’s no fun to poke at you if you’re just gonna be fucking gloomy and glare at every single thing. Lighten the hell up by the next time I pay you another loving visit. Jesus, you make me feel like a husband with a pissed off wife waiting at home, and I already got a fuckton of those.”

Rick offers no reply to that, and Negan shrugs and heads back to the gate and his men, who are eager to get back. Negan roughly shoves Daryl into the truck, tired of his miserable-looking face, and climbs into the truck.

Once more, he spends the trip in silence, arms crossed and fuming. When they get to the Sanctuary, he will most likely let out some of the frustration and anger he’s currently pinning down by beating Daryl a bit, or someone else who has the bad luck of having fucked up on one of Negan’s bad days.

Then, he will go to his girls and get one that likes it as rough as he can get. He will take her to his room and think of Rick as he fucks into her hard and fast, slapping her face every few seconds, and in response get screams and moans that will be delightful but not quite right.

When he’s done, he’ll extremely charmingly tell her to go away and leave him the fuck alone for the night, because as beautiful as she is it won’t be her elegant body the one he’ll want to spend the night beside.

He’ll ruminate his bitterness instead of sleeping, and on the morning he’ll have left it mostly aside. He’ll continue with his terrorizing business, and when it’s time to go back to Alexandria next week he’ll tag along like he always does. Nothing, including this, will make him stop chasing Rick.

Because he’s motherfucking Negan. And what Negan wants, Negan has.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope some of you, if there's anyone, found this enjoyable! I'm always open to opinions and suggestions of any kind :)  
> Also, notice Negan didn't kill Glenn here? He 'just' render his leg useless. I take that as a chance of Rick having an easier time warming up to Negan at some point in the future.  
> (And just as a note, the fact that Negan hates richonne in no way means I do. I've spent the whole fic talking about how perfect they are haven't I? lol I love them as much as regan)


End file.
